The Acceptation Of The Silent Boy
by yooboochannie
Summary: Severus wasn't the type of person who showed his actual kindness to anybody, but when Dumbledore requests him to teach Hunter Lee Huang, a Chinese mute non-verbal magic he agrees to do so. As Snape teaches Hunter, he learns a lot more than he thought he would with him. Although Hunter cannot speak, Snape seems to have a connection with him... (Set in the Half-Blood Prince era).


Footsteps were heard down the cold corridor of Nashville Orphanage, echoing across the dark rooms filled with sleeping children. Only one boy had his light lit and had been staring at the window as it dripped heavy rain into the night, the _pit-patter_ of the raindrops creating music to the boy's ears. His brown orbs gazed at the full moon, its pure whiteness captivating his sight and loneliness.

In Spinner's End, another man was staring at the moon. Behind the blinds, Severus Snape glanced at the white ball in the black sky covered with small lights while the rain created puddles on the hard roads of stone outside the rows of houses. Pulling his lips into a tight line, Snape breathed out a sigh. _Only a lovesick bat would do this sort of thing_ he thought, pulling the blinds down as he headed towards his library. Wall to wall were shelves of books; some old that are covered in dust, brand new ones with strong bindings and others that are all over the place. Snape's fingers lingered over the Daily Prophet from this morning as the headlines read "**HARRY POTTER: THE CHOSEN ONE?**" and an unsealed letter written in Dumbledore's cursive writing that he has not read yet_._ Turning away from the Prophet and letter Snape exited the library, closing the door to his silent room.

As morning arose Sandy, one of Nashville Orphanage staffs was sweeping the front yard of the old red bricked building with climbing vines of white daisies. While she swept, she heard a shriek…_of an owl._ Looking up Sandy saw a bird, its wings outstretched. The sun blinded Sandy and decided to brush off the thought an owl was flying in Nashville. _Could be my imagination. I mean. You do have to take care of 50 orphans. _At exactly 8:00AM, boys and girls drifted into the dinner hall for breakfast (Toast, cereal of choice [Non-sugar ones of course] or porridge), small chatter opening in the big hall. Hunter rubbed his eyes from exhaustion. The bags underneath his eyes weren't helping either for he was naturally born with them and his black hair stuck out in different directions. Sitting down by himself, Hunter sensed others staring at him for his natural tallness. Although he was sixteen, staff members and the other orphans mistake him as 18 years old. Born as a Chinese, Hunter had developed the skills to learn English…but not speak of it. _He was a mute_. Besides staff members and his teachers talking to him, none of the orphans his age or younger wanted to talk to him. They all felt odd talking to a mute Chinese and some frequently bully him. He felt as if he was burden. To everybody.

A lazy afternoon approached and Hunter was alone in his English classroom, the windows wide open filling the room with content beams of sunlight while a light cool breeze circulated around him. Hunter's English workbook lay in front of him as his pen wrote his assigned task, the pen and paper contact creating a _scritch-scratch_ against the white sheet inked with straight rows of black lines. In full concentration Hunter heard the voice of children's excitement as they were out on their lunch break before the last class of the day, pre-teens talking about their latest gossip, staff members talking about the orphans…_and a shriek of an owl._ Quickly standing up Hunter ran to the nearest window and a barn owl flew towards him, landing on Hunters arm. In his beak, a letter with the address:

_Mr. Hunter Lee Huang_

_Room 12 on the 2nd floor of the Boy's dormitories_

_Nashville Orphanage_

_Tolworth _

_Surrey_

A purple seal bore a coat of arms with a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake which surrounded a large _H._ The barn owl nipped Hunter's finger as he pulled the letter towards him as a smile crept onto his face. _He had finally been accepted into Hogwarts._

* * *

A/N: Hello Potterheads and readers! :) This is my first story so please don't trash . . A few pointers:

1) I'm trying hard to learn Snape's attitude and speech.

2) I did the poster/image for the story. So it's mine.

3) Hunter is actually supposed to look like Tao (A member from EXO)

4) Nashville Orphanage is not real a real orphanage, although the location is real because I do not live in England ._.

Enjoy my prologue and I'll update soon ^^ Review, favourite and follow me if you wish to know more!


End file.
